Jessie's Mess
by Princess Tazz of Dance
Summary: Jessie is having a late-teen-crisis. More specifically, she's pregnant. Who will help? Who won't? Rated T for safety.
1. Surprise?

A/N: My first Jessie fic! Yay! Kind of a teaser.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.

Jessie Prescott walked out of the drugstore with sunglasses and a hat pulled low and a plastic bag in hand. In that bag was a toothbrush, a bottle of juice, some batteries, and three pregnancy tests. Three little boxes that will determine her fate, her life. Jessie shuffled down the sidewalk and opened the door to the apartment she lived in. She reached her floor and waved vacantly at Luke and Ravi, two of the kids she was a nanny for. Jessie walked upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She cradled her head in her hands. _What if I'm pregnant? Morgan and Christina will fire me! Mom and Dad will kill me and Tony will break up with me! I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party… Idiot spiked the drinks…_ Jessie pondered her future then remembered. She hadn't even taken the tests yet! She walked to her bathroom and pulled the first one out of the box. After that, she used the other two tests. Next, she had the longest wait of her life. It was only three minutes but it felt like forever. Finally, the three minutes were up. Jessie, terrified, looked at the tests.

A/N: Cliffie sorry but I haven't decided what happens yet! I make no promises as to when I update because I have a hectic life and don't like to make promises I can't keep! Peace!


	2. Confession

A/N: Second chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jessie.

**Last Time on Jessie's Mess**

_She walked to her bathroom and pulled the first one out of the box. After that, she used the other two tests. Next, she had the longest wait of her life. It was only three minutes but it felt like forever. Finally, the three minutes were up. Jessie, terrified, looked at the tests._

Positive. All three tests were positive. Jessie sank to the floor.

_I'm only 19! I can't believe this is happening… All because of a stupid drunken mistake._

Jessie wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She needed another girl to talk to. Zuri was too young to understand. Maybe Emma wasn't. Jessie picked herself up and opened her bathroom door. She drug herself to Emma's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" Emma called. Jessie heard some shuffling then the door opened. "Yes?" Emma said.

"Can I come in?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, make yourself at home! Well, I guess you are at home," the peppy teen giggled.

"Can I tell you a secret? Like, a huge secret that could possibly get me fired?" Jessie said, looking down.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Emma started to get worried. Jessie? Fired? That would be horrible.

"I'm… Uh.. I'm p-pregnant," Jessie stammered. Now someone knew. Emma's eyes widened.

"OMG! Jessie, how did this happen?! Don't answer that. When? Who?" Jessie teared up again.

"A party I went to with Tony. Some lowlife spiked the drinks. And now I have no clue what to do," Jessie sobbed. Emma hugged her nanny.

"It'll be ok, Jess! Maybe this can turn into a good thing! Mom and Dad may be mad but I'm sure they won't fire you. And whatever happens, I'll be here for you." Jessie smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Emma. I love you guys and I don't think I could leave if I had to. I'd better go get ready for your parents to get home." Jessie hugged Emma one last time then left.

Several hours later, Morgan and Christina Ross reached their penthouse apartment.

"Hey kids! We're home!" yelled Morgan. The kids ran into to greet their mom and dad. Jessie stood at the kitchen door and waited for them to finish.

"Um… Morgan, Christina, can I speak to you in the kitchen? Alone?" she said.

"Of course, Jessie!" Christina replied as the three of them walked into their cozy kitchen. "What's up? Did Luke get into more trouble at school? Is Zuri misbehaving? Did Rav-" Jessie cut her off.

"No, the kids didn't do anything. I did." Jessie said quietly. Her bosses looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath and started to explain. "A few weeks ago, Tony and I went to an old friend of his' birthday party. Someone spiked the drinks… And now, well, I'm, uh…"

"Pregnant?" Christina finished. Jessie nodded. Morgan fumed.

"Don't you realize what a bad example you're setting for my girls?! How could you be so stupid?" he yelled. Tears rolled down Jessie's face.

"I didn't mean t-" she started. Morgan slammed his hand on the counter.

"That's no excuse! I can't believe…" He trailed off as Jessie ran out of the room. She got to the elevator and pressed the "lobby" button. She heard a ding and blindly ran through the sliding doors, crashing into something in the process.

"Jessie! What's wrong?" She had run into Tony. Her boyfriend. The father of her baby. He helped her up.

"I… Gotta go," she said as she ran off again.

"Jess!" Tony stared after her in confusion.

_**Meanwhile, in the penthouse.**_

Emma saw Jessie run out of the kitchen with tears falling down her usually smiling face. Against her better judgment, Emma decided to follow her. She took the stairs since Jessie had taken the elevator. She made it to the lobby just as Tony stopped staring at the door through which Jessie had left.

"Tony! Have you seen Jessie?"

"Seen her? I just about became roadkill when she ran through here a minute ago!"

"Thanks!" Emma said running the way Tony pointed. She realized that she was headed in the direction of the park. Speeding up, she saw a flash of red hair turn a corner. Finally, Emma caught up with her nanny.

"Jessie! Stop!" she huffed. "Jessie…" Emma stopped short as Jessie turned to face her swiftly. Emma sighed and took a deep breath. "Jessie," she whispered before she pulled her into a hug. Slowly, Jessie was brought down from hysteria. "What happened back there?"

"Your d-dad… He," Jessie stopped to take a gulp of air into her now burning lungs. "He called me stupid. Said I was a bad influence to you and Zuri… I tried to t-tell him it wasn't my fault but he-"

"He blew up on you?" Emma finished for her. Jessie nodded. She looked exhausted so Emma guided her to a park bench and sat down with her. They sat there for a while, Emma comforting the one she had begun to look up to. Jessie finally calmed down enough to converse with her.

"Well, I don't think I'll be welcome there for a while. Maybe I can stay with my Aunt in New Jersey." Jessie started making plans while Emma thought of how to help her.

"Jessie! You can't leave. You're the best nanny I've ever had. Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes they just have more consequences. I'll talk to Mom and Dad," Emma pleaded. Jessie sighed.

"Emma, you don't have to."

"I know. I want to," Emma confirmed.

A/N: OK! Well, there you go! R&R!


	3. Telling Tony

A/N: CHAPTER THREE ALREADY!

Emma walked back to the penthouse with Jessie.

"So you'll stay in the lobby and tell Tony while I go talk to my parents?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Jessie didn't know how she was going to tell Tony that he would be a teenage dad. Tony was pretty mellow. Maybe he wouldn't be too mad considering the circumstances. It really wasn't their fault and he was just as responsible as her. The two girls reached the apartment and glanced at each other.

"Good luck," said Emma.

"You too," Jessie replied. They walked in together then parted ways. Jessie walked to the concierge desk and took a deep breath. _I can't chicken out! I have to tell him._

"Tony?"

"Jessie!" Tony jumped up and hugged his girlfriend. "Why'd you run out like that earlier?"

"Look, I, uh, have to tell you something. Something important. And you're not gonna like it." Jessie started sweating.

"Oh no. You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No! At least, I hope not."

"Well then, what is it?" Tony asked.

"Remember when we went to your friend's party? And someone put something in the drinks?"

"You're not…" Tony whispered. Jessie nodded. "You're addicted to drinking?!"

"What? No! I'm p-" Jessie choked on her words.

"You're pregnant?" Tony gasped.

_**In the penthouse.**_

"Mom? Dad?" Emma called.

"In here, sweetie!" Morgan yelled from the kitchen. _Don't _sweetie_ me! After how you spoke to Jessie?!_ Emma thought. She walked into the room where her parents were.

"Where's Jessie?" she asked casually opening the fridge.

"She's probably in her room or something." Morgan smiled. Emma slammed the refrigerator door shut and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Don't lie to me! You made her run away! You yelled at her and she ran away!" Emma yelled as white hot fury coursed through her veins. She angrily wiped away her tears before continuing. "You called her stupid! And guess what? Everyone makes mistakes! It wasn't her fault but you were too mad to listen because you _never do._ You _never ever_ listen! You wouldn't listen when I said I didn't break your stupid trophy which I didn't! But no! Nobody else would confess so it got pinned on _me!_ And you cared more about your dumb award than the fact that I had to miss the opportunity to see Austin Moon in concert! You cared more about your movie than my science project until _Jessie_ helped you realize how selfish you were being. So next time you make a mistake, I'll make sure to tell _you_ there's no excuse!" Emma shouted until her face was as red as a tomato. Then she ran to her room, slammed and locked the door, and buried herself under the covers of her canopy bed. Morgan sat in the kitchen stunned and less than happy with himself. Christina hadn't seen her daughter this mad since Luke had torn her favorite dress. Morgan stood up but Christina gently pushed him back into his chair.

"I'll talk to her." She walked upstairs and tried the knob to Emma's door._ Locked. _Christina took a bobby pin from her hair and stuck it in the lock. She jiggled it a bit and triumphantly turned the knob again.

"Emma?" Christina said gently.

"How'd you get in here?" the muffled reply came.

"Didn't I tell you I used to be an international superspy?" Christina teased.

"No you weren't."

"Ok, so I wasn't. But I do know 114 different ways to use a bobby pin in everyday life."

"I'll believe that," Emma's still muffled voice said.

"Why did you say that stuff to your father?" Emma sat up, throwing the covers off the bed.

"He hurt Jessie. If anyone hurts Jessie, they hurt me too," Emma sniffed.

"Who hurt Jessie?" said a sassy voice. Christina turned and saw Zuri at the doorway.

"Oh, c'mere Zuri." Christina sat on Emma's bed next to her oldest child. Zuri pranced up to her mom and sat in her lap. "Jessie had a secret and she told mommy and daddy. Daddy got a little mad and yelled. It hurt Jessie's feelings. Jessie's ok."

"What's Jessie's secret?" Zuri asked.

"Well, that's for Jessie to tell you." Christina told her. Zuri looked a little disappointed but got over it quickly.

"Ok! I'm gonna go show Chubby the Bear my secret hiding spots." Zuri ran off.

"Dad deserved everything I said. Jessie is the one who's there for me when you guys aren't." Emma looked at her feet.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you or Jessie."

"You aren't?" Emma looked at her mom, confused.

"No. When I was Jessie's age, the same exact thing happened to me. Before I met your dad. Except, I miscarried my baby. That's why after I had you, I couldn't have any more kids of my own. It was too risky. You were a miracle." Christina confided.

"Really? So I could have had an older brother or sister?"

"Brother."

"Wow. Does Dad know?"

"Nope. You're the only one who knows besides Gran and Papa." Christina knew that sharing that special secret might help Emma feel better. "Hey, where is Jessie?"

"Oh," Emma said. "She's downstairs telling Tony. She should be done by now. Let's go check."

"Ok, come on." Christina and Emma walked out of Emma's room and made their way to the lobby. When they got there, Tony and Jessie were sitting on the couch, side by side, hand in hand, with Tony's hand on Jessie's soon to be huge stomach.

"We should give them some privacy," whispered Emma. Christina nodded and they went back upstairs.

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Because I'm just that generous!


	4. Amazing People

A/N: Hi there! New chappie for you! Just to be more clear, I'm gonna start writing how far along Jessie is in every chapter.

**7 weeks**

Tony wasn't mad. He was scared. Surprised. Maybe even a little excited. But he wasn't mad and he didn't blame Jessie like she feared he would. Jessie couldn't have loved him more than when he took her hand, kissed her forehead, and looked her in the eyes and said that he will never leave her. Jessie was still frazzled from Morgan's fit of anger and didn't look forward to going back to the penthouse.

"Tony?" Jessie said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you think, maybe, if Morgan and Christina won't let me into the apartment, I could, uh, stay with you?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, Jess! You don't even have to ask. In fact, here." He handed her a key. "It's my spare. Anytime you wanna come over, you can."

"Thanks, Tony!" Jessie hugged her boyfriend. She stood up then hesitated.

"Do you want me to go up there with you?" Tony asked, concerned. Jessie nodded and the couple walked to the elevator. When they reached the penthouse, Jessie teared up. Tony hugged her and told her it would be okay.

"I just don't know if I can do this. Morgan…" Jessie sighed. "He kinda blew up at me earlier."

"Don't worry. He isn't gonna lay a finger on you." Tony reassured her. She sighed again and stepped out of the elevator.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled. Emma ran down the stairs and hugged Jessie. Christina trailed behind her daughter and did the same.

"Jessie," she said in a motherly tone. "I'm not mad. When I was your age I had to deal with this exact situation." Jessie's eyes widened. "I lost the baby though. Morgan doesn't know. I wasn't supposed to have any more kids but I got pregnant with Emma later on. The doctor told me I needed to abort her but I wouldn't do it. I knew that I was putting myself in danger but I couldn't kill my baby. And I'm so glad I didn't because Emma turned out to be a heck of a kid." Christina smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever have do that either. How's Morgan feeling about all this?" Jessie asked.

"Weeeell…. I _may_ have blown up at him a little bit when I went to talk to Mom and him." Emma sheepishly confessed. Jessie looked at her surprised. "Well, I was mad. He," she paused and looked down. "He deserved it." Tony cleared his throat to make his presence known as he stood by the elevator.

"Oh, Tony! How are you?" Christina said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Ross, thanks for asking," he politely replied. Christina looked between him and Jessie.

"So you guys are okay?" she asked. Jessie nodded and Tony walked to his girlfriend and took her hand.

"Yeah, we're gonna make this work. Oh my goodness! We have to think of names! We have to set up a doctor's appointment! We gotta buy baby stuff! We got-"

"Tony!" Jessie cut him off. "It's gonna be awhile before we have to do all that. Well, except for the appointment thing. I should do that soon. Christina? Can I still live here?"

"Of course, honey. I don't care what Morgan thinks. You'll make a great mom. Heck, you've raised my kids for the last year or so! I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Thanks…" Jessie whispered hoarsely, her eyes welling up. "Curse these stupid hormones!" The group laughed. Jessie knew she had some amazing people in her life.

A/N: Well that's that. Sorry it was so short. I'm a teenager, I'm busy! R&R! Love you guys (and gals!)

_**IMPORTANT!**_ I posted a poll for what the gender might be. VOTE:)


	5. Paparazzi Explosion

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a while! Band practice and school and stuff… At the end of this chapter I'm gonna answer some questions and reviews:) So please read! I should be inspired right now because I'm listening to The Jonas Brothers! I know, I know. So yesterday. Oh well. Enjoy!

**10 weeks**

It had been three weeks since Jessie had found out she was pregnant with Tony's baby. Life hadn't gotten easier but it certainly was interesting.

"Jessie! Is the baby here yet?" The youngest Ross child asked for the millionth time. Zuri was more than excited.

"Zuri," Jessie sighed, placing her hand on her slightly extended tummy. "I already told you. It's gonna be a while. The baby has to grow more." Zuri frowned.

"You know Jessie, you never told me how babies are made." Zuri looked at her nanny expectantly.

"Well, you see…" Jessie started. She blinked a few times. "Go ask your mother."

"Okay!" Zuri skipped away and Jessie sighed again knowing she had dodged a bullet. Emma walked in and sat by Jessie.

"Eww, are you really wearing _plaid?_ Jessie, that is _so_ last season." Emma chided. Jessie stared at the blonde fashionista, a growl forming in her throat. "Sorry!" Emma said. "Hormones…" she said under her breath. Jessie's head snapped towards Emma again. Emma ignored it and squealed looking at her phone. "My favorite boutique, Natalia's, is having a huge sale today! And I happen to know they have some amazing maternity clothes!"

"Emma, I'm only at ten weeks. I don't think I need maternity clothes just yet." Jessie was tired and didn't really want to go anywhere.

"Well, sure, you don't need them yet but when you do, you'll be so huge that you won't fit through the door!" Emma gulped as Jessie glared at her. "I was kidding!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Fine, we can go." Jessie said, pushing herself off the couch.

"Yay! I'll go ask Mom if she wants to go." Emma walked towards the kitchen. Jessie grabbed her purse and went downstairs to hail a cab. Passing Tony, she smiled and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Jessie! You look beautiful." Tony said, hugging her.

"Not according to Emma. She said I was 'so last season.'" Jessie laughed.

"Well, she was so wrong."

"Aww, Tony!" Jessie smiled at him. Emma and her mom stepped out of the elevator together and strode over to the couple. "So you're coming with us, Christina?"

"Yeah, she is. She wanted to get away from Zuri. I walked in on an awkward conversation about where babies come from." Emma giggled.

"Oh yes, ha ha it's very funny." Christina smirked at her daughter causing her to stop laughing. Jessie and Tony smiled, hugged, and said their good byes. Christina, Jessie, and Emma hopped in a taxi and rode towards their destination. About ten minutes later, they reached Natalia's. Browsing through the maternity clothes, Jessie saw many things she liked. All of the sudden, paparazzi flooded the boutique.

"Christina!"

"Mrs. Ross, When did you plan to announce that you're pregnant?"

"Christina! Over here!" They shouted into microphones. Christina, horrified, shielded her daughter from the sleazy reporters. Jessie was furious and whistled as loud as she could. Quiet fell over the shop after the shrill, ear-piercing sound.

"She isn't. I am. Since when does glancing at maternity clothes make you pregnant? If you idiots didn't jump to conclusions and get you facts straight then maybe you would be more respected in society. So how about you get out of here, leave us alone, and get a life," Jessie spat. The shocked reporters shuffled out of the shop and murmured about what a great story this would make. Christina hugged Jessie and thanked her for her courageous outburst. Jessie smiled back until she realized that if this aired on television then her secret was out. She had known she would have to tell her parents sooner or later and apparently, it was time.

A/N: I hope you liked! Here are some replies to reviews! (Only a few. Sorry to anyone I don't reply to. You're reviews are way important too!)

DevinMaddox: Thanks! I try! I hope I don't disappoint.

Forevergrelson: I like all those suggestions!

carly123: No? This is the first time I've posted any Jessie story. Also I never said Christina's miscarried baby was a boy. But, uh, thanks for reviewing.

To everyone else, THANKS:) Love you guys! Vote on my poll!


	6. Mom and Dad

A/N: Ok, first off, I have to apologize for my mistake. I honestly just didn't remember saying Christina's baby was a boy. What can I say, I'm blonde. So, uh, sorry… Hehe… I know it's weird but sometimes I have to go back and reread what I wrote because when I get in the zone I forget what I'm doing. Anyways, poll is still up and I'm gonna put some suggestions on my profile. This is kind of just a short, filler chapter. Sorry but I'm just really busy. P.S. In this story Jessie's parents are James and Kara. I have no clue if Jessie has said her parents' names before so… You get what I choose to give! Thank you my lovelies!

**10 weeks**

Jessie sat in the screening room, watching her hormonal rage fit on the giant flat-screen. National news. Crap. As expected, she heard her phone ringing and winced.

"Hey, Daddy," she said, trying to sound sweet and innocent. She yanked the phone away from her ear and could still hear James Prescott clear as day. Jessie interrupted him as gently as she could.

"Dad. Dad, listen to me. It was not my fault. Well, I mean, it is but not really… I went to a party and someone spiked my drink." She expected more shouting but was greeted with an eerie silence. Several minutes later, knowing he was still there, she said quietly, "Dad?" He sighed.

"Honey, I believe you. I'm disappointed but I can't really do much to you from Texas. I can't ground you since you're a grown woman. You've always been a very good girl and I trust you would never mean for this to happen. Your mother is pretty upset. Would you like to talk to her?" James said.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'll put her on."

"Jessie? Oh my goodness, dear, are you okay?" Kara Prescott exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine. I was gonna tell you guys when I called you Saturday. I guess I should've told you sooner…" Jessie trailed off and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, that would have been nice." Kara sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok baby. I have to ask, who's the father?"

"Tony. My boyfriend."

"Well, from what you've told us about him, he'll be a good dad." Kara said sweetly. "I love you sweetie. That'll never change. No matter what."

"I love you too, Momma." Jessie smiled.

Again, sorry for shortness! Vote for gender! R&R! Love you guys:)


	7. Morgan's Apology

A/N: I've been sick… Ugh. On with it.

**11 weeks**

Jessie sat on her bathroom floor. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and sighed.

"I hate morning sickness," she mumbled. She slowly stood up and brushed her teeth. After a quick shower, she felt refreshed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Jessie! Rockin' the 'pregnancy glow.'" Luke winked. Jessie turned around and thumped Luke on the forehead. "Uh, OW!"

"Sorry Luke, I'm taken." Jessie smirked at the freckled boy who just shrugged. "Ravi! Emma! Zuri! Get down here! You're gonna be late for school!" Jessie yelled. "Where are they?" she muttered. A few seconds later, the three kids came down the stairs, giggling and whispering. "Are you guys up to something?" Jessie shook her head. "Wait, what am I saying? You always are." They laughed and filed into the elevator. "Bye, love you guys! Have a good day." Jessie flopped on the couch and huffed. "Hi baby. I'm your momma. I can't wait to meet you." She traced a circle on her tiny belly. "When you get here, you'll always have someone to play with. You'll be loved. I promise. I will _always_ love you." She smiled and sighed with content. She heard a cough from the kitchen door. She looked up, startled and stood up. Morgan stood there, hands in his pockets, a sad look on his face.

"Jessie?" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry. I was so wrong. I realize now it was a mistake. I've just come to think of you as part of the family and I was worried you wouldn't be able to handle all the stress and…" He stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I knew you would be upset and I deserved it. Thank you for everything."

"I'll be here for you and Christina will too." Morgan smiled and Jessie sent a silent thank you with a grin tugging at her lips as well.

A/N: Ughhhh. I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer. I've got an idea! Vote, check my profile, review with the names you like! I'm not accepting anymore suggestions but all the names I have are in my profile. Thanks guys!


	8. Alyssa Lies

A/N: If you have never heard the song _Alyssa Lies_, well, it's a tearjerker. And this chapter is too.

**11 weeks**

Zuri had been quiet the last few days. She picked at her dinner and went to her room the rest of the time. Finally, Jessie had enough. She walked to Zuri's door and was about to knock but she heard a sniffle. She raised her hand again and knocked.

"Zuri?" She heard some shuffling and a small tear streaked face appeared in the crack of the door as it opened.

"What?" she whispered. Jessie reached to open the door wider but Zuri tried to block it. Jessie forced the door open and closed it behind her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she said sitting in front of the door. She grabbed the child's hand and pulled her into her lap.

"Nothin'." She balled her fists and rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"No, something is very wrong."

"Well, I have a friend. At school. Sh-she has bruises on her wrist and a broken arm. She had a black eye last week. I'm w-worried about her." Jessie thoughts raced at a million miles a minute. "She said she fell but I don't think she was telling the truth. She wears long sleeves all the time. She lies to the teachers and to the class." Zuri started crying again.

"What's her name?" Jessie gasped.

"Alyssa… Why would she lie, Jessie?" Zuri started sobbing harder. "Why does she lie?" Jessie pulled Zuri close and stroked her hair.

"I don't know." Jessie whispered hoarsely, choking back a sob of her own. "I don't know. But I will find a way to help her. I will help that sweet baby if it is the last thing I ever do. I promise you."

A/N: I cried writing that. It was unexpected. I know, it's still not long but two chapters in one night is pretty good. R&R. Love to all. Happy late Valentine's day!


	9. It's a

A/N: Umm… Sorry I've been away so long… I had finals at school and I've been working at a daycare with some of the sweetest kids in the world. They may be adorable but they wear me out so I have been way too tired to do anything. Well, my writing style has changed in the last few months so I am going to skip ahead a few months. Here we go.

Recap From Last Chapter

Zuri Ross was practically a hero. Over the last few years, Alyssa Gibbs had been going through hell. Zuri, a sassy girl with a passion for pigtails, had brought Alyssa's dark secret into the light. Alyssa's father had been abusing her ever since she was born. The Ross family paid for the best lawyer money could buy and Alyssa was relocated to a loving home in New Jersey. After her dad was sent to prison, she revealed that Zuri was her first real friend. Jessie helped them keep in touch as pen pals.

5 months

Jessie was starting to show a good bit. Emma had been helping her decorate the baby's room.

"And the giant teddy bear can go over there! Maybe we could put some pictures on this wall…" Emma trailed off and looked around. "What do you think, Jessie?"

"Huh?" Jessie sat up in the white rocking chair and rubbed her eyes.

"OMG, were you really asleep? That is totes rude," Emma scolded.

"Sorry. The baby kept me awake kicking. Gah, I'm huge!"

"Jessie, please. You're barely showing!"

"Yeah, says the one who isn't pregnant and hormonal."

"Fair point. Let's take a break." Emma and Jessie went downstairs and saw Tony talking to Luke and Ravi.

"Tony!" Jessie smiled and walked to her boyfriend.

"Hey Jess! You are looking as beautiful as always." Tony wrapped his arms around Jessie and kissed her forehead.

"I agree!" Luke grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Jessie pulled away from Tony and smirked

"Go do your homework." Jessie pointed upstairs while still smirking at Luke. Luke rolled his eyes and trudged upstairs. "Ow!" Jessie winced.

"What!? Are you having contractions? Oh no! It's too early! She's in labor!" Tony started to panic.

"TONY! It's a little tiny measly kick!" Jessie laughed.

"Oh." Tony put his hand to his chest and sighed. Jessie giggled and told Emma and Ravi bye.

"Where are you going?" Ravi asked.

"Doctors appointment. We get to find out the gender!" Jessie smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, right!" Emma squealed. "I can't wait! I hope it's a girl."

"I hope it's a boy!" Ravi put in.

"Well, we will know soon enough." Tony said as the couple walked to the elevator.

"Have fun! I hope all is well!" Ravi said as he and Emma waved. Tony and Jessie stepped into the elevator.

"What do you want? A girl or a boy?" asked Jessie.

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy." Tony looked Jessie in the eyes and kissed her gently.

"I knew I picked the right guy." Jessie smiled.

20 minutes later

"Hi! I'm Dr. Harp. Since Dr. Larken retired I will be your new OB-GYN. How far along are you?"

"I'm six months next Tuesday." Jessie answered.

"Okay, and you're scheduled to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled.

10 minutes later

"You're having a…"

A/N: CLIFFIE! You won't know the gender until it is born! MWAHAHAHA! Sorry again for the hiatus!


	10. Fluffy Tessie

A/N: So someone asked if it could be triplets or twins but I have decided that since there are already so many kids in the household, it will be one child. Sorry! Again, I'm skipping ahead a few months because the story seemed to be going to slow! R&R! I don't own Brave or The Lion King but they are my fave movies!

8 months

Jessie, Emma, and Christina had finished the nursery. It was Lion King themed. Jessie had always loved that movie so much and thought it could be a special theme. Christina loved the idea and so did Zuri since she was born in Africa. The days were speeding by and Jessie was fast approaching her due date.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm 8 months along! It's a good thing I packed my hospital stuff before I got so huge that I have to waddle everywhere." Jessie leaned her head on Tony's shoulder as she grumbled. Her and the kids had been having a Disney movie marathon ending with Brave. "I'm so exhausted!"

"Why? You watched movies in the screening room all day!" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I get tired just sitting there. It sucks."

"We're gonna be parents."

"I know, Tony."

"I'm still in shock."

"I know that too."

"We're gonna be parents."

"You already said that."

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"I know."

"You're gonna be a mom."

"I know."

"We're gonna be parents." Tony stared blankly at a random speck on the floor.

"We're gonna be parents," Jessie repeated softly. Tony kissed her head and wrapped a blanket around her as she drifted into sleep. When she had been asleep for a while, Tony lifted her, almost dropped her, regained his composure and took her to her bed. He had thought no one had seen and for that he was glad but all four Ross kids were giggling in the kitchen over Tony's almost-disaster.

A/N: Ok, I know it was short but next chapter will be a doozy and that felt like a good place to stop.


	11. Scary Situations

A/N: I don't really have much to say except… R5 is my new fave band! Much better than Gay Direc- *AHEM* Um, One Direction. Oh, and I don't know much about hospital rules and stuff so if I mess up, please forgive me! If you forgot, Jessie's parents are James and Kara.

8 months

Jessie woke up in a daze. She didn't remember going to sleep the night before. How did she get in her bed? She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She made it halfway to the door before becoming dizzy and collapsing. Emma, who had been on her way downstairs, heard a thump. She ran to Jessie's door and knocked gently.

"Jessie? You okay?" She turned the knob and gasped. "Jessie! Wake up! OMG! LUKE! CALL 911!"

"Why? Oh. Um, on it!" Luke grabbed a phone and dialed. He gave the operator all the information needed and hung up. "I'll go get a wet washcloth. If I can find them…" he mumbled as he shuffled out of Jessie's bedroom.

"Hey what's going on in here? Oh no, Jessie!" Zuri started to cry.

"Zuri, it's ok! Luke's getting help." Emma rubbed her little sisters arm. About five minutes later, Tony and two EMT's rushed into Jessie's room. They lifted her onto a stretcher and raced away before Tony could ask what was happening. He followed them down and told Luke to take care of Zuri and Ravi while he and Emma went to the hospital. They reached the ambulance and started to step in when a paramedic told them they couldn't go.

"Look, she's carrying my baby. I'm going," Tony firmly stated.

"And I'm her… sister," Emma said.

"Whatever. I'm not explaining this one to nobody," the EMT grumbled as he hopped in the back of the ambulance. Tony took Emma's hand and yanked her into the cab. He bent down next to his girlfriend and took her hand. Emma stood out of the way. One medic took Jessie's blood pressure while another hooked her up to an I.V. bag. Several minutes later they reached the hospital. When Jessie was settled into a room, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"The family for Jessie Prescott?" she called. Christina, Morgan, their kids, Tony, and Jessie's parents all stood up. James and Kara had taken the first plane out of Texas when Christina called. "Oh. Well, we can only take three back at a time so I will give you a few more minutes to decide." Everyone decided that Tony, James, and Kara should see Jessie first. When the doctor came back, they followed her to room 314. "She may still be asleep. Oh, by the way I'm Dr. Amelia Harp. I'm Jessie's OB-GYN. Tony and I have already met and you two must be Jessie's parents."

"James Prescott. Nice to meet you." He shook Dr. Harp's hand.

"Kara." Jessie's mom smiled warmly at the doctor. Dr. Harp opened the door and led the three visitors inside. Jessie sat in a white bed reading an old Cheetah Beat magazine. She looked up and smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" They both gave her a warm hug and kissed her head. "Tony!" She smiled brighter.

"Jessie here had quite the scare. Her blood sugar dropped and that's why she passed out. The sudden drop caused her to go into early labor. We aren't sure if the medications have stopped it from progressing but we will know soon." Dr. Harp clapped her hands together. "Well, I'll give you some time to catch up." She left the room.

"My goodness, baby doll, if this baby makes an early appearance then we know it's yours!" James said, speaking of his daughter's two week premature birth.

"Of course it's mine, Daddy. Don't you know how this works? Oh no, Mom, I thought you said you had 'the talk' with him!" Kara laughed at her daughter's banter. Tony stood in the corner and smiled. He enjoyed seeing Jessie joke around in spite of her current situation. Jessie was a fighter. Suddenly, James spoke up.

"Come here, son." Tony looked at him and walked to him. "What do you mean, doing this to my daughter?" James asked with a stern frown.

"Well sir I-" Tony sputtered.

"He's kidding Tony." Jessie giggled then stopped. Her eyes got wide. "Mom." She whispered something in her mother's ear.

"Oh dear! You two go back to the waiting room for just a minute to explain to everyone what's going on. And send Dr. Harp in here." Kara commanded. James knew better than to argue so he did as told. A minute later, Dr. Harp appeared.

"What's the problem, dear?" she asked Jessie.

"I think my water broke."

"Oh goodness, I guess you're having a baby today!" Dr. Harp said as she called a nurse in.

A/N: Yeah…. Enjoy! R&R!


	12. Baby's Here!

A/N: So now I know that at least one person reads the authors notes! To "angreygirl," HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY THEY ACT?! One Direction dudes may have girlfriends but at any given concert someone caught a picture of one of them touching another inappropriately. It's not the only reason I dislike them. I can't stand the fact that almost every girl in my school is in love with them. I can't have posters of celebrities I do like because every flippin' poster in every flippin' magazine is of them. Rant over.

8 months (early labor)

Several hours after Jessie's water broke and everyone had had a brief visit with their favorite redhead, Jessie was almost ready to start pushing. She felt like she'd been in pain for her whole life.

"Ok, Jessie. You're at 9 centimeters. I'll be back in about five minutes." Dr. Harp patted Jessie's hand and exited the room.

"You did this to me!" Jessie groaned and laid her head back as she squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" Tony yelped. Dr. Harp came in with Kara. Jessie had requested that her mom and Tony be the two in the room when she gave birth.

"You ready?" Dr. Harp asked.

"I guess," Jessie replied.

"When I count to three, we need a big push, ok? One, two, three, push!" Jessie screeched and yanked Tony's arm. "One more big push!" Dr. Harp encouraged. Suddenly, loud cries filled the room. Jessie teared up when Tony cut the umbilical cord. She wiped away the tears as Tony brushed her hair out of her eyes. The next few minutes were a fast blur as the nurses cleaned up the baby. Then a nurse handed Jessie a tiny pink bundle.

"Here's your baby girl."

A/N: A girl! It got the most votes. This is your last chance to put in name requests. I know it was extremely short but you finally got to find out the gender. New chapter soon!


	13. Baby Name

A/N: I have decided that there will only be one more chapter after this then you can vote on my profile whether or not I should do a sequel. Also, since no two name suggestions were the same, I will pick my personal favorite from the list on my bio. If I don't pick yours I am sooo sorry but I can't please everyone! I wrote an Austin and Ally oneshot that ya'll should check out!

1 hour old

Jessie sat on the hospital bed looking at her beautiful baby girl. Tony knelt beside her and smiled.

"She is so gorgeous. I can't believe she has so much hair. Especially for a preemie!" Jessie was excited that her daughter had red hair like her.

"Yeah, I'm so glad she's not underweight. I was scared that she wouldn't be healthy since she was about three weeks early," Tony replied. "When are they letting everyone come back here to see her?"

"Um, I guess whenever. I'll page the nurse." Jessie pushed the button by her bed. A nurse peeped in. "When can our family come back?" Jessie asked.

"Now's fine. I'll be right back." The nurse returned a few minutes later with Christina, Kara, and James.

"Hey Jess! Morgan will be back in a bit. He took the kids home. They were exhausted."

"Let's see!" James moved to the side of the hospital bed and peered down at the tiny face. "Oh, baby doll, she's beautiful."

"What's her name, sweetpea?" Kara asked.

"Robin Elizabeth," Jessie grinned. "After my grandmother and Tony's great grandmother."

"Darling, that's just amazing!" Christina said.

"Thanks. I'm so tired but so happy!"

"Oh! Of course. We should let the proud parents have some sleep after such a long day. We'll see you in the morning," Kara said as she walked out. The rest of them exchanged goodbyes and Jessie settled back into her bed. Tony gently picked up Robin and placed her in her own bed.

"I love you, Tony.

"I love you too, Jess," he replied with a smile. "And we both love you, Robin."

A/N: Robin Elizabeth was almost my name! But at the last minute my parents changed it to Anna Marguerite. Which is fine 'cause that means Graceful Pearl.


	14. Home

IMPORTANT A/N: I decided since this is the last chapter of Jessie's Mess, it will be jam packed with action and surprises! You're welcome. :D I also decided that I will recognize the person who reviewed most! VERY special thanks to Boris Yeltsin with a grand total of 13 reviews. A review for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! A virtual applause please! Close seconds were All For Jesus and Ivy000 with a tie of 8. Remember to vote on whether or not there will be a sequel. Poll is in my profile. Thank you guys for your endless support! I've really grown into my writings because of my readers. MUCH LOVE! XOXO

I don't own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri but I love it.

3 days old

Robin was home. She was healthy, happy, loved. Jessie and Tony were both proud of how much they had grown together. Since they never had a baby shower, they had a giant "Welcome Home" party for their baby.

"Oh, I bet you're all tuckered out. Aren't you?" Jessie kissed Robin's forehead and looked at her big brown eyes. As if answering her mom, Robin yawned and closed her eyes. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." Jessie sang quietly until her daughter finally sank into a fitful sleep. She laid her down in her crib and gently swept her thumb across the tiny child's forehead. "Goodnight Robin. I love you." She turned out the light and stepped out of the nursery. Turning around, she almost screamed. "Tony! You scared me!" she whisper-yelled.

"Sorry… I love you."

"Back 'atcha." She smiled as he leaned down. Their lips met and she fell in love again.

"Gosh, you are so beautiful." Tony rested his hand on her cheek as she shyly looked down. "We're parents."

"It's surreal. I can't believe we're standing outside a nursery. A nursery which is home to a beautiful girl that we made."

"Robin Elizabeth. I'm glad we picked that name," Tony said.

"Me too."

"We should probably go back downstairs."

"Yeah." Jessie took his hand and led the way down the steps.

"Hey Jessie!" Emma said. "You have a visitor!"

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know but he seems nice. He's in the kitchen." Emma flounced away in her usual prissy manner. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He?"

"Oh, Tony, don't be jealous. We don't even know who it is!" She let go of Tony's hand and entered the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, Kellen!" she yelled as she ran to hug the boy in fatigues.

A/N: Oh yes. Now, I haven't given you much of a choice but to want a sequel. Who is this mystery boy? Should Tony be jealous? Am I really this evil? It's been fun. Sequel soon. If you guys want one. *Sly grin*


End file.
